Generally, a moored balloon comprises a balloon, a wire, a cable, and a rotating device located on the ground. One end of the cable is connected to the balloon, the other end of the cable is tied to the rotating device. When the balloon is in the sky, the balloon is blown by the wind that causes the balloon changing the orientation with the wind. The rotating device can rotate with the wind to prevent the wire and the cable being twisted.